1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a phase loss, and more particularly to a method of detecting an output phase loss (OPHL) for a motor driver.
2. Description of Prior Art
An output phase loss (OPHL) detection for a motor driving system is an important task when the motor is operated under the phase loss condition to produce high current and damage probably coils of the motor because of poor contact of the circuit.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,161,375 disclosed “Phase-loss detection for rotating field machine” where current of the rotating field machine is calculated and sensed before the machine is started to confirm whether the machine is operated under an phase-loss condition or not. However, there are disadvantages to the disclosed technology, as following:
1. The current vector has to be controlled accurately in a specific direction by a closed-loop control. Hence, the disclosed technology is not applicable to the motor without the closed-loop control.
2. The phase-loss detection is executed before the motor is started and is not executed after the motor is started.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.